One last chance
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Un song Fic centrado en Mai y en la resolución que tomó... ojo contiene spoilers del capítulo 315 *Reeditado*


**ONE LAST CHANCE.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar last Airbender es obra de Michael Dante Dimartino y Brian Konietzko y pertenece a Nickelodeon****.**

* * *

**Un song fic que relata lo que siente Mai con respecto a sí misma y lo que la lleva a hacer lo que hizo. **

**La canción en la que esta basada se llama One last Chance del cantante James Morrison del álbum Undiscovered. Recomiendo ampliamente la canción al momento de leer el fic.**

******Contiene spoilers de TBR 315******

* * *

**ONE LAST CHANCE.**

**¿Cómo llegué a este punto?**

Esa era la pregunta que carcomía el alma de Mai, se encontraba en el globo de la princesa del fuego junto a sus inseparables amigas, pero ella tenía un secreto; algo que no compartiría con nadie esta vez… Azula no debería saberlo… al menos no antes de que ella llevara a cabo su plan y es que tenía que verlo… tan solo una vez más y no es que fuera una masoquista ¡NO SEÑOR! Pero ese idiota debe saber lo que piensa de él… el mismo que una vez le dijo que no sentía pasión por nada… bien pues más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado Zuko conocerá MUY de cerca los sentimientos que laceran su corazón.

Si que es un lugar deprimente en el que te encuentras; sí incluso YO lo encuentro deprimente, escucho los pasos de los guardias y tus quejas;

_-"No he hecho nada suéltenme…"_

_-oh vamos Zuko tu y yo sabemos que mientes… _atino a decir

Cuando por fin entras en la celda y me ves… la sorpresa en tus ojos y mi nombre en tu boca… no tiene precio.

Evoco cosas que no debería mientras escucho tus patéticas disculpas; cuando todo estaba al alcance de la mano y la bonanza no tenía fin… Cuando volviste cargado de Honores a tu hogar conmigo a tu lado

_-Nunca pretendí hacerte daño… _

¡Oh Zuko por favor! Esa excusa déjala para el resto de las personas Tú y yo sabemos que no fue así

Eras perfectamente consciente de lo que hacías y como un cobarde me dejaste ¡Por medio de una carta! Y mientras te la leo recuerdo cuanto nos divertíamos en el palacio ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

_-Lo hice por salvar a mi pueblo, __tú no tuviste que ver…_

**¿Cómo puedo amarte? **

_-Gracias eso me hace sentir mucho mejor…_ Espero notes el sarcasmo.

_-¿Salvar a tu pueblo? ¡Lo (me) traicionaste!_

_-Yo no lo veo así…_

Evidentemente no conocí al verdadero Zuko y sin embargo no puedo dejar de lado lo que siento por ti… soy humana y cometo errores y sé que este error me costará lagrimas de sangre…

De pronto nos interrumpen; hay una trifulca en el patio y por ordenes de mi tío debe protegerme

_-¡Yo no necesito protección!_ Respondo indignada por haber sido interrumpida…

Te ries (adoro esa sonrisa) y le dices:

_-creelo ella no te necesita… _y es que me conoces tan bien…

pero esa distracción era todo lo que necesitabas para salirte con la tuya, haces fuego control y te escapas dejandome una vez más… al menos esta vez tienes la decencia de verme directo a los ojos…

Y ahí en esa celda reflexiono acerca de mi vida y me doy cuenta tristemente de que tampoco me conozco a mí, nunca he tenido la oportunidad, siendo la perfecta dama de sociedad que mi madre quería, la hija perfecta para los planes de mi padre, mi aire de insatisfacción solo pose, eso es, soy… útil para tu hermana pero ¿en realidad somos amigas?

**¿Qué quiero? **Y mucho más importante** ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuando fue que me perdí?**

Solo hay algo genuino en mí… el amor que siento por ti; aunque no te lo merezcas, es algo que desde niña sentí la primera vez que te ví en el palacio…

Sea lo que sea que planees; te ayudaré, seré tu cómplice lo quieras o no porque eres lo único genuino que hay en mí…

Te veo justo cuando llego al patio, aquella guerrera que hace tanto tiempo vencimos ha tomado a mi tío de rehén y todos Uds. se suben a la góndola, esquivo unos cuantos presos y corro en tu ayuda.

La batalla encima de la góndola se desarrolla y los oponentes van muy parejos… Si yo me uniera a ellas como siempre Tu fuga quedaría desbaratada en menos de lo que tardo en lanzar un kunai; Tu amigo esta a punto de caer y corres en su ayuda; mi Tío grita que corten la cuerda que sostiene a la góndola; él dará su vida antes que deshonrar su cargo permitiendo su fuga, porque eso es lo que se espera en la nación del fuego o ¿no?..

Las órdenes son obedecidas con rapidez y como las ratas tu hermana y Ty lee abandonan la nave que esta a punto de hundirse; Azula ha vuelto a ganar…

Pero no esta vez querido Zuko, he entrevisto en mi alma a la Mai que solía ser de pequeña; Sé lo que tengo que hacer…

Empiezo a lanzar Kunais contra los guardias ¡Sí! Los mismos que me protegieron por órdenes de mi Tío son tan fáciles de neutralizar; he tenido mejores oponentes; corro a destrabar el mecanismo para permitirte salir sano y salvo de la prisión y cuando levanto la mirada veo la sorpresa en los ojos de mis "amigas" y la furia en los ojos de Azula pero algo curioso ha sucedido ya no le temo… es más me da un poco de lástima…

Lo lograste, he cumplido mi cometido; lo que tenga que pasar que pase

Ella ha pedido que nos dejen a solas

_-Nunca creí que Tú serías capaz de algo así…_ la furia vela sus hermosos ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos

_-Supongo que realmente no conoces a la gente tan bien como crees._ Le replico

No puedo evitarlo no quiero ser una incomprendida así que le digo la verdadera razón de hacer lo que hice.

_-Amo más a Zuko de lo que te temo a ti…_

Te hubiera causado gracia la cara de frustración en ella… la princesa perfecta; amenazas que sé que no son vanas son proferidas pero no importa después de todo yo también soy una guerrera temible, Ty lee se encuentra nerviosa por ver a sus dos mejores amigas enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte…

Estoy lista para recibir su rayo mortal y lanzarle mi mejor golpe cuando sucede lo impensable…

Ty Lee, la dulce Ty Lee ¡Me ha ayudado a MÍ!

_-Vamos huyamos…_ me dice desesperada pero la sorpresa me impide reaccionar y somos rodeadas

Con lágrimas de sangre pagaré mi error y sin embargo… no me arrepiento

**FIN.**

* * *

**He vuelto y en esta ocasión les traigo un MAIKO!!!! No sé porque las musas son así conmigo pues yo soy una ZUTARIANA de corazón y las muy… me han ****traído inspiración primero un Kataang y ahora un Maiko aunque no comparto estos ship los resultados me han gustado mucho y espero que les agrade…**

**Manden Rewiews!!!!**


End file.
